


Un dimanche matin comme un autre

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un dimanche calin comme on les aime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un dimanche matin comme un autre

> **Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**   
>    
>  **Titre : Un dimanche matin comme un autre**   
>    
>  **Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**   
>    
>  **Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :** **[http://damn-addict-lemon.forumgratuit.fr](http://damn-addict-lemon.forumgratuit.fr/)  sur lequel se feront les votes ! ** **/**   
>    
> 

* * *

  
\- Et voilà! Alors? T'en dis quoi?  
  
\- Je vais être franc... Très sympa ton histoire mais il n'y a rien d'original là-dedans! L'histoire de la princesse qui s'endort pendant cent ans parce qu'elle s'est malencontreusement piquée avec une aiguille et seul le baiser Ô combien attendu du prince la sort de sa léthargie, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que la Belle aux bois dormants!  
  
\- Et alors? Réplique-t-elle, c'est un classique, je ne vois pas où est le problème!  
  
\- Le problème c'est ton manque d'imagination! Me moque-je gentiment.  
  
\- Ben vas-y-toi, on va voir si tu peux mieux faire!  
  
\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ma belle!  
  
Elle roule des yeux et, d'un geste de la main m'incite à prendre la parole. Je passe mon bras sous sa tête et l'attire sur moi. Je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Je me racle la gorge afin d'éclaircir ma voix.  
  
\- _Il était une fois_ , il y a fort longtemps… commence-je avant d'être coupé.  
  
\- Fort longtemps dans le genre des mois, des années ou des siècles ? me demande-t-elle en levant la tête.  
  
\- Fort longtemps comme dans fort longtemps !  
  
\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil !  
  
\- Ok… Fort longtemps comme dans jadis, naguère, d'antan ! M'énerve-je. Si tu commences à me couper dès le début, je ne parviendrais jamais à finir cette histoire !  
  
\- D'accord… Je me tais ! Continue !  
  
Son regard suppliant a raison de moi, je poursuis donc :  
  
\- Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps…  
  
Sa bouche commence à s'entrouvrir mais mon regard l'empêche d'argumenter.  
  
\- Dans un pays fort lointain…  
  
\- Lointain comment ?  
  
Je sens le sourire dans sa voix.  
  
\- Tu vas me couper à chaque phrase ?  
  
\- C'était juste une question, juste pour savoir…  
  
\- Ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire. Dans un pays fort lointain, vivaient le Roi Carlisle et la Reine Esmée.  
  
\- Et après c'est moi qui manque d'imagination!  
  
Je fais comme si elle ne venait pas de m'interrompre une nouvelle fois. Lasse, elle repose sa tête au creux de mon cou.  
  
\- Le Roi et la Reine régnaient sur un royaume où il faisait bon vivre. Ils étaient l'exemple même de la générosité et de la partialité. Leur amour était immense, tous les sujets ne pouvaient que s'en apercevoir. Mais derrière ce bonheur, se cachait un grand désespoir. En effet, le couple royal n'avait pas d'enfant et ils désespéraient d'en avoir un jour. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant !  
  
\- Je ne suis pas sure que cette partie figure dans les contes pour enfants !  
  
\- C'est sûr ! Mais tu es majeure et vaccinée donc… J'en étais où ?  
  
\- Au moment où ils forniquent comme des lapins !  
  
\- Hé ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! M'insurge-je.  
  
Elle se marre. Je me mets aussi à rire. A ce train là, je ne finirai jamais cette histoire !  
  
\- Bref… Un jour, le Roi et la Reine, de plus en plus malheureux de ne pas avoir de descendants pour le royaume décidèrent de faire appel au Magicien Aro, très connu de part le royaume pour avoir réalisé des prouesses avec les cas les plus désespérés. Il donna à la Reine Esmée plusieurs potions à boire, toutes plus infectes les unes que les autres. Le Roi Carlisle s'en sortait plutôt bien car il n'était pas à l'origine du problème. Le Magicien Aro avait émis une condition cependant, trop heureux de profiter du pouvoir que lui donnait les souverains. Il fut donc nommé Magicien d'honneur du château. Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent ainsi.  
  
\- Tu vois, là tu précises qu'il s'agit de mois !  
  
\- Oui, parce que c'est important pour l'histoire ! Donc… Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi. Les premiers temps, la Reine était joyeuse et pleine d'espoir mais le temps passa sans qu'un héritier pointe le bout de son nez et elle commença à déchanter. Le Roi, préoccupé par l'état de santé de sa femme, retourna consulter le Magicien Aro. Ce dernier, bien trop heureux de profiter une fois de plus du désespoir de son souverain, lança une malédiction sur la descendance de Carlisle. Le futur enfant du couple devra subir, à l'âge de sa majorité, une série d'épreuves pour asseoir sa suprématie. Le Roi hésita car il n'avait aucune envie de voir son enfant subir ce genre de difficultés mais finit par accepter en désespoir de cause. Peu après avoir conclu le pacte avec le Magicien, le Roi et la Reine annoncèrent un heureux évènement. Quelques mois plus tard, la Reine donna naissance à un fils qu'ils nommèrent Edward.  
  
\- Très joli prénom ! Ironise-t-elle.  
  
\- Je trouve aussi ! Souris-je. Le lendemain de la naissance de l'héritier, tous les sujets du royaume furent invités à un immense banquet afin d'être présentés au Prince Edward. Le Roi Carlisle avait cependant une autre idée en tête. Il convia également tous les êtres magiques du royaume et promit une récompense assez conséquente à celui ou celle qui annulerait le sort jeté sur le Prince. Beaucoup s'essayèrent en vain. La nuit commença à tomber et le Roi était de plus en plus désespéré. Arriva alors la Fée Alice, qui comme à son habitude était en retard.  
  
\- Elle a toujours su soigner ses entrées !  
  
\- Comme tu dis ! Donc, la Fée Alice se pencha sur le berceau du Prince Edward et marmonna plusieurs formules dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle s'énerva rapidement car elle ne parvenait pas à annuler le sort du Magicien Aro. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à essayer, psalmodiant, donnant des coups de baguette magique et jetant de la poussière de Fée sur le nouveau né. Au bord de l'épuisement, elle s'écroula au sol. Le Roi et la Reine accoururent, très inquiets pour la Fée. Avant de s'endormir, elle réussit à leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu annuler le sort car le Magicien était bien trop puissant mais qu'elle avait pu le modifier. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, le Prince devra subir des épreuves pour confirmer son règne mais au final, s'il réussit, sa quête le mènera tout droit à l'amour éternel.  
  
\- Comme c'est romantique !  
  
\- Hé ! Ne te moque pas de mon histoire !  
  
\- Mais je ne me moque pas, je ne fais que constater à quel point tu es un incorrigible idéaliste sentimental !  
  
\- C'est ça, en fait tu te moques pas de mon histoire mais de moi ?  
  
\- Tu as vraiment tout compris, on ne peut rien te cacher !  
  
Son rire raisonne dans la chambre. Je me joins à elle avant de continuer mon récit.  
  
\- Le sort étant atténué, la famille royale profita de la vie. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment soulagés mais s'efforçaient de ne pas penser à ce qui les attendait indéniablement. Les années passèrent et Edward devint un Prince charmant.  
  
\- Un Prince charmant einh ?  
  
\- Oui, très très très charmant ! Il était d'une beauté à faire pâlir n'importe quel homme sur cette terre.  
  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites pour me signifier son agacement.  
  
Je lui souris.  
  
\- Le Prince charmant Edward était aussi très gentil et très responsable. Il voulait que ses parents soient fiers de lui et s'efforçait d'avoir une attitude digne de l'héritier qu'il était.  
  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a jamais pris de cuite ?  
  
\- Jamais ! Impossible ! Je secouais exagérément la tête. Définitivement pas son genre !  
  
\- Il n'a jamais fait de bêtises ?  
  
\- Nan !  
  
\- Jamais tué d'animaux sans défense ?  
  
\- Nan !  
  
\- Même pas une ch'tite fourmis de rien du tout ?  
  
\- Irréprochable je t'ai dit ! Je peux continuer ?  
  
\- Mais faites donc mon ami ! S'esclaffe-t-elle.  
  
\- Pour son dix-septième anniversaire, le Roi et la Reine décidèrent de lui parler de la malédiction. Il ne restait à leur fils qu'une seule année avant l'échéance funeste, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'entraîne au mieux pour réussir les épreuves. Le Prince charmant était brave et courageux, il prit la nouvelle comme un défi lancé par le destin et se concentra sur son entraînement. Il voulait plus que tout rendre ses parents admiratifs, il ne voulait en aucun cas les décevoir. Le Roi et la Reine, peu certain de ce qu'avait fait la Fée Alice, décidèrent de taire la partie concernant la trouvaille de l'amour éternel. C'est donc totalement ignorant de ce que lui réservait l'avenir qu'il apprit consciencieusement à se battre à cheval, à pied, avec une épée, au corps à corps et j'en passe.  
  
\- Mmmhummm ! J'imagine bien le Prince charmant Edward, transpirant à grosses goutes pendant l'entraînement. Essuyant sa sueur d'un revers de la main, ses muscles bandés par l'effort… Miam !  
  
\- C'est un Prince charmant ! Il ne transpire pas ! Réplique-je.  
  
\- Dommage… il aurait pu être charmant ET sexy…  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de continuer.  
  
\- L'année passa extrêmement vite. Le Prince charmant ne pouvait pas être plus prêt. Il savait manier toutes les armes connues à cette époque.  
  
\- Ils avaient des fouets ? me demande-t-elle mutine, ses sourcils se soulevant de façon à ce que je note bien le sous-entendu.  
  
Je soupire.  
  
\- C'est un conte de Fée, pas un porno !  
  
\- Rho ! Tu pourrais faire un effort pour captiver ton public ! Ca manque un peu de sexe dans ton histoire !  
  
Elle commence à faire jouer ses doigts sur les bords de mon boxer. Mes pensées deviennent brouillonnes et j'ai bien du mal à les aligner correctement. Elle m'a toujours fait un effet de tous les diables. Elle est foutrement sexy lorsqu'elle m'allume !  
  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poursuivre si tu commences l'effeuillage…  
  
Elle arrête son intrusion au niveau de mes hanches mais commence à me caresser le torse sensuellement. Je reprends :  
  
\- Où en étais-je ?  
  
\- Aux fouets !  
  
\- Non, au maniement des armes ! Rigole-je. Donc, le Prince charmant Edward était fin prêt. A la veille de son anniversaire, il reçu la visite de la Fée Alice.  
  
\- Pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas trompée de jour ! Plaisante-t-elle.  
  
\- Non, pour une fois, elle était là, en temps et en heure ! La Fée Alice expliqua au Prince Edward en quoi consisterait sa quête et, en accord avec le couple royal, ne parla pas de l'amour qu'il trouverait au final s'il réussissait. Ce fut donc paré à presque toutes les éventualités que le Prince fit son baluchon. Il chargea sa plus belle monture…  
  
Elle s'esclaffe sans que je ne comprenne.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?  
  
\- Rien rien… c'est moi qui divague, j'ai l'esprit trop mal placé…  
  
Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, parfois il vaut mieux avec elle. Je suis bien trop rationnel pour penser aussi lubriquement qu'elle.  
  
\- A l'aube du jour de son anniversaire, il partit après avoir soigneusement rassuré ses parents. La reine, les larmes aux yeux, se retint de l'empêcher de partir. Elle avait très peur pour lui, qu'il échoue ou qu'il réussisse. S'il échouait, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas digne de gouverner et il serait renié par tout le royaume. Et s'il réussissait, elle savait qu'elle le perdrait car il y aurait une autre femme dans sa vie.  
  
\- Pauvre Reine Esmée… souffle-t-elle.  
  
\- Le Prince parcourut plus d'une centaine de kilomètres ce jour-là. Il s'arrêta près d'une rivière afin de reposer son fidèle destrier Emmett.  
  
Elle pouffe. Je l'interroge du regard, qu'ai-je bien pu dire encore?  
  
\- Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place quand je lui raconterais que tu as fait de lui un vulgaire canasson dans ton histoire!  
  
\- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi de lui? T'as une meilleure idée peut-être?  
  
\- Je le vois déjà se transformer en _un effroyable dragon_ pour te faire griller comme une côte de bœuf au barbecue! S'esclaffe-t-elle.  
  
Je grimace. Mon cousin serait bien évidemment capable de se mettre à cracher du feu pour me faire rôtir et ainsi se venger de l'affront d'être un cheval...  
  
\- Disons alors que le cheval s'appelle Jasper...  
  
\- Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour toi en effet. Quoique... Il est quand même ceinture noire...  
  
\- Ouais ben il reste que lui et si je dois choisir entre mourir sous les coups de Jackie Chan ou bruler vif, je préfère Jackie!  
  
\- Vu sous cet angle évidemment... Allons-y pour Jazzou le bourrin! Rit-elle.  
  
\- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Jazzou le bourrin? Sérieusement?  
  
\- Oh! Euh... Alors on pourrait dire...  
  
Elle semble réfléchir intensément puis, ses doigts se mettent à accentuer leurs caresses sur mon torse. Elle remonte un peu de sur le lit et je sens son souffle tout près de mon oreille. Je peux sentir sur ma peau ses pointes tendues à travers sa nuisette. Mon sexe commence à se tendre d'anticipation tandis que sa main passe sur mon nombril. D'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui me fait frissonner, elle me murmure langoureusement:  
  
\- L'étalon Jasper...  
  
Okay... Entendre qu'elle définit mon meilleur ami d'étalon me passe toute envie... Je lui lance un regard furieux, elle se plie en deux de rire.  
  
\- Tu verrais ta tête! Vraiment trop drôle! Dit-elle en s'essuyant les larmes.  
  
\- C'est ça! Moque-toi encore! Vas-y tu n'as qu'à pleurer de rire tant que tu y es! Oh! Pas la peine, c'est déjà ce que tu fais! Me vexe-je.  
  
Elle se reprend, voyant que je ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Je veux bien avoir de l'humour mais y a des limites quand même! Me chauffer pour ensuite prononcer le nom de Jazz... Faut pas déconner non plus! Surtout qu'elle sonnait exactement comme lorsqu'elle geint mon nom dans l'orgasme... Putain! Ma virilité en prend un sacré coup!  
  
\- Continue chéri, je ne me moque plus de ton histoire, promis!  
  
\- Mouais... fais-je peu convaincu. Alors que le Prince Edward profitait de ce temps de repos pour se débarbouiller un peu et se détendre, un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner précipitamment. Dans son élan, il sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit en position de combat comme on le lui avait appris.  
  
\- Hou ! Ca commence à devenir intéressant ! Enfin un peu d'action !  
  
\- Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer ! Tu as promis!  
  
Elle fit mine de se coudre la bouche avec ses doigts.  
  
\- Lorsqu'il se tourna, il fut ébloui par la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Cette femme était très belle, grande, blonde...  
  
\- Comment ça blonde ? Je suis sûre que le Prince charmant préfère les brunes ! Se renfrogne-t-elle.  
  
\- Peut-être mais il ne le sait pas encore. Donc, il contempla la belle blonde plantureuse un long moment…  
  
\- Plantureuse mon cul ! C'est surtout le Magicien Aro qui lui a refait les seins à celle-là ! Râle-t-elle.  
  
Je ris.  
  
\- Serais-tu jalouse d'un conte de fée ?  
  
\- Mais pas du tout ! me dit-elle avec aplomb. Je constate juste qu'il y a des failles dans ton histoire, c'est tout. Il va se laisser berner par une paire de nichon et un maquillage outrancier. Et puis ton Prince il est pas un peu naïf de se laisser prendre par cette intrigante ? N'as-tu pas dit qu'il était irréprochable ?  
  
\- Mais il est aussi puceau… Faut le comprendre !  
  
\- Rho ! Les hommes… Si même les Princes charmants se mettent à ne penser rien qu'avec leurs queues, on n'est pas rendu moi je vous l'dis ! Bon, il la mate et après ? Ils baisent comme des bêtes au milieu des bois ? C'est ça ?  
  
\- Pour faire court, on va dire que oui. Tu voulais du sexe non ?  
  
Elle marmonne quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. Je souris. J'aime voir que même après toutes ces années, elle est toujours aussi jalouse. Pas que je doute de ses sentiments mais mon orgueil d'homme se réjouit d'une telle réaction.  
  
\- Bon ! Et une fois qu'il a remonté sa braguette, il fait quoi ?  
  
\- Il réalise soudain les paroles d'Alice la veille. La bonne Fée l'avait averti que son premier défi serait de résister au pouvoir hypnotique de _la vilaine sorcière_ Tanya.  
  
\- Ben c'est raté !  
  
\- Comme tu dis. Il se releva d'un coup, réalisant qu'il avait probablement gâché toutes ses chances de réussite.  
  
\- Et pour un plan cul en plus !  
  
\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, il se sent déjà super minable, la gronde-je.  
  
Elle soupire de mécontentement tandis que je poursuis.  
  
\- Mais la vilaine sorcière n'en avait pas fini avec le Prince charmant. Ce qu'elle voulait de lui était son pouvoir. Elle voulait qu'il l'épouse afin de devenir une Reine en puissance. Le Prince charmant, bien que naïf comme tu l'as précisé plus tôt, n'était pas dupe et se rendit vite compte que la sorcière Tanya n'était pas aussi douce et gentille qu'elle le paraissait. Il l'abandonna donc à son triste sort et partit loin des bois qu'elle hantait.  
  
\- Et ben ! Pas trop tôt !  
  
\- Tu vois qu'il a une once d'intelligence le Prince Edward !  
  
\- Oui, une fois qu'il s'est désengorgé le pénis, il peut ENFIN récupérer l'afflux sanguin pour son cerveau !  
  
\- On peut le voir comme ça…  
  
\- Pffffffff ! Tous les mêmes ! marmonne-t-elle.  
  
Est-ce si difficile pour une femme de comprendre que nous ne sommes, nous les hommes, que des êtres fragiles et influençables face à leurs pouvoirs tentateurs et démoniaques ? Il faut croire…  
  
\- Il poursuivit donc sa quête et arriva aux frontières du royaume. Il se trouva devant une falaise. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui, soit il passait par le tunnel qui semblait traverser la falaise de part en part, soit il la contournait. Il choisit d'abandonner son cheval et de continuer à pied dans le tunnel car cela lui prendrait moins de temps que de faire le tour.  
  
\- Pauvre Jazzou... renifla-t-elle, ce qui me fit grogner de jalousie, pour son plus grand bonheur.  
  
\- Lorsqu'il eut traversé, il se retrouva devant une immense clairière. L'endroit était merveilleux. Il y avait des fleurs de toute beauté et de toutes les couleurs qui se reflétaient dans l'eau de la cascade un peu plus loin. Le spectacle sous ses yeux était réellement splendide. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la magnificence des lieux car il entendit des branches craquer sur sa droite. Comme précédemment, il prit son épée en main et se mit en position, se remémorant les paroles de la fée Alice. Cette fois-ci, il ne se ferait pas avoir!  
  
\- Mouais... Ca, c'est ce qu'il croit!  
  
\- En effet... Il ne pouvait pas se douter que ce qui allait bientôt sortir des bois signerait sa perte. Autant il avait apprécié la beauté de la clairière, autant la vision qui s'offrait à lui le laissa totalement bouche bée...  
  
\- Je suis même sûre qu'il s'est mis à baver! Plaisante-t-elle.  
  
\- Hé! Il ne bave pas!  
  
\- Oui, je sais, c'est un Prince charmant... me coupe-t-elle.  
  
\- Exactement! Donc... Il admira longuement la jeune fille frêle au corps de déesse qui sortait du bois. Elle était d'une telle beauté qu'il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas finalement. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était gracieuse. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns, légèrement ondulés au niveau des pointes qui chatouillaient ses reins.  
  
\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il préférait les brunes!  
  
\- Tu arrêtes un peu? Elle acquiesce. La jeune fille avait de grands yeux chocolat, tellement expressifs que le Prince en oublia jusqu'à son prénom. Il ne prêta même pas attention lorsque _le grand méchant loup_...  
  
\- Laisse-moi deviner! Si je suis ta logique, le grand méchant loup s'appelle Jacob?  
  
\- C'n'est tout de même pas ma faute si ton ex a une pilosité qui laisse à désirer! Ris-je. Donc... je disais: il ne prêta même pas attention lorsque le grand méchant loup Jacob sortit du bois. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu enfin, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait jamais vu un loup aussi gros et mal odorant.  
  
\- N'exagère pas non plus!  
  
\- Dixit celle qui vient de me faire un caca nerveux pour les seins de Tanya? Laisse-moi rire! Et puis c'est mon histoire alors si j'ai envie de dire qu'il pue, je le dis ! Tu veux la suite ou pas ?  
  
\- Vas-y, de toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire ! Ironise-t-elle.  
  
\- Le Prince et le loup se jaugèrent du regard un long moment puis engagèrent une violente bataille. Le Prince charmant avait tout de suite comprit que le loup était amoureux de la belle jeune fille et il était hors de question pour lui de la lui laisser sans se battre comme un homme.  
  
\- N'importe quoi ! S'offusqua-t-elle.  
  
\- Quoi ? On s'est battu avec Jacob ! Lui rappelle-je.  
  
\- Arrête tes conneries deux minutes je t'en prie sinon je ne suis pas sûre de me retenir d'exploser de rire !  
  
Je la regarde, ne comprenant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Voyant mon regard interrogateur elle reprend :  
  
\- Rappelle-toi comment vous avez voulu m'impressionner tous les deux ! Cingle-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus viril comme combat qu'une bataille à l'applaudimètre au karaoké ? Sérieusement ?  
  
\- Quoi ? ! J'ai eu mal à la gorge le lendemain, ça compte non ? Blague-je.  
  
Evidemment, elle n'avait jamais su la fin de l'histoire… Le soir du fameux karaoké, que j'avais gagné inutile de préciser, détestant attirer l'attention elle s'était barrée et nous avait planté là comme deux couillons sur le trottoir. On avait fini la nuit à l'hosto… Moi pour un poigné cassé et Jacob pour des points à l'arcade… Et vaut mieux pour moi que jamais elle ne sache la vérité, elle est vraiment trop flippante lorsqu'elle est en colère !  
  
\- Je peux reprendre ou tu as d'autres commentaires désobligeants à faire ?  
  
D'un signe de la main, elle m'incite à continuer.  
  
\- La bataille fit rage mais le Prince parvint très vite à avoir le dessus sur le grand méchant loup qui finit par prendre la tangente en boitillant à travers les bois. Le Prince se retourna alors vers la belle inconnue. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée qu'elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Dans ce baiser, il put sentir qu'elle était autant amoureuse de lui que lui l'était d'elle.  
  
\- Un peu comme ça ? me demande-t-elle juste avant de coller sa délicieuse bouche contre la mienne.  
  
Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser nos langues se caresser tendrement. D'un mouvement léger, elle se met à califourchon sur moi, sans même rompre notre baiser. La proximité de nos intimités nous fait gémir à l'unisson. Mes mains remontent de ses cuisses à ses hanches, l'obligeant à se frotter outrageusement contre mon érection nouvellement retrouvée. Ses cheveux caressent mon visage et le parfum de son shampoing me rend complètement dingue. Je me détache de ses lèvres tentatrices et je m'empresse de lui retirer sa nuisette, je la veux nue contre moi.  
  
\- Je t'aime… souffle-je juste avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.  
  
Mes mains prennent possession de son dos et je la colle le plus possible contre moi. La sensation de ses seins contre mon torse m'envoie des décharges électriques qui se répercutent directement sur mon érection. Je n'ai rarement été aussi dur pour elle.  
  
\- Edward… ?  
  
C'était à la fois une question et un soupir.  
  
\- Dis-moi ma Bella ? demande-je avant de prendre un de ses tétons en bouche.  
  
Je me délecte de sa peau. Elle est tellement douce et soyeuse que jamais Ô grand jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. Je passe ma langue sur son autre sein, ma main prenant le relais sur celui que je viens d'abandonner. Son désir coule librement entre nous, je sens mon caleçon s'humidifier.  
  
\- Fais-moi l'amour… susurre-t-elle.  
  
Et bien plus encore… pense-je. Un coup de rein plus tard, je me retrouve sur elle. Je m'appuie sur mes avant bras pour ne pas lui peser. Ses jambes s'enroulent, par automatisme, autour de mes hanches. Je continue la friction que nous avions instaurée plus tôt entre nos sexes.  
  
Une de mes mains commence sa descente sous ses soupirs de bien être. Ma bouche les avale. J'aime sentir l'attraction de nos eux êtres. Mes doigts trouvent rapidement son centre que je torture de la plus douce des manières à entendre les gémissements qui sortent de sa bouche.  
  
\- Mmmhummm Edward ! Se cambre-t-elle.  
  
Elle est trempée. Mais j'en veux plus, je veux la gouter. Sa cyprine est un divin nectar dont je ne peux me passer. Je quitte sa bouche, descendant lentement au creux de son cou. Je lèche et tête ses seins durcis par tant de plaisir. Ma langue trace un chemin jusque dans son nombril. Je sens ses jambes trembler d'anticipation. A l'instant même où je me mets à lécher goulument son petit paquet de nerf, je la pénètre de deux doigts.  
  
\- HAN ! Oui… Continue !  
  
Comme si j'avais l'intention de m'arrêter ! Je me délecte de tout ce qu'elle veut bien me donner. Je sens qu'elle est très proche. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et me collent au plus près d'elle. Ses hanches impriment inconsciemment un mouvement de va et vient, me permettant de passer ma langue dans les moindres recoins de son intimité. Mes doigts la pompent toujours, je les courbe pour atteindre plus facilement son centre névralgique. Elle se cambre sous l'assaut, elle y est presque.  
  
Je ne la laisse pas se libérer pourtant, j'ai envie que son orgasme soit d'une puissance sans égale. Je remonte sur elle, sous une flopée de jurons de frustration.  
  
\- PUTAIN DE MERDE EDWARD !  
  
Je ris.  
  
\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça n'est-ce pas ? M'implore-t-elle.  
  
\- L'ai-je déjà fait ma belle ? Ma voie est rendue extrêmement rauque.  
  
Ma queue me crie délivrance. Le temps d'enlever mon boxer et je suis la surplombe à nouveau. Elle vient chercher mon contact intime. Bon Dieu elle aura ma mort !  
  
D'un coup de rein je prends possession d'elle. Ses yeux se ferment sous l'intense satisfaction qu'elle en retire. Comme je ne bouge pas, elle les ouvre pour me fusiller du regard. J'écarte quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et me mets à picorer ses lèvres. Sa langue s'insinue délicatement en moi tandis que ses pieds me poussent les fesses pour m'inciter à me mouvoir en elle. Je lutte contre elle afin de ne pas aller aussi vite qu'elle le voudrait.  
  
\- Tu me rends folle ! Accélère bordel ! hurle-t-elle les yeux noirs de désirs.  
  
Et pour m'éviter toute résistance, elle contracte volontairement ses parois sur mon sexe.  
  
\- Putain Bella !  
  
Je n'ai plus le choix… ni aucune volonté d'ailleurs ! Je m'empresse d'accéder à sa supplique. Mes mouvements se font plus rapides et plus long. Je m'enfonce en elle jusqu'à la garde pour me retirer entièrement à chaque fois ce qui, si je me fie à ses soupirs, la frustre royalement. Mes vas et vient s'amplifient malgré moi, c'est l'instinct qui me pousse à accélérer, ce qui semble la ravir.  
  
\- Encore Edward ! Plus… Fort ! OUI !  
  
Je sens ses parois se resserrer de plus en plus fort autour de mon membre. Quoi que je fasse maintenant, rien ne pourra l'empêcher d'atteindre son apogée. Je continue et, quelques coups de reins plus tard, elle se contracte violement, m'emprisonnant en elle de telle façon que je peine à bouger.  
  
\- EDWAAAARD ! OUI ! ! ! hurle-t-elle lorsque l'orgasme la submerge.  
  
Ses parois m'enserrent encore plus vivement et, un mouvement plus tard, je viens au fond d'elle en jurant.  
  
\- PUTAIN ! BELLLLAAAAAA ! MMMMMMHUMMMMMMMMM !  
  
Je n'ai plus de force, je m'effondre sur elle. Je veux me décaler pour ne pas l'étouffer mais elle me retient :  
  
\- Reste… C'est le moment que je préfère…  
  
\- Tu semblais pourtant particulièrement apprécier le moment juste avant…  
  
Seule ma tête bouge. Je vais me lover dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et l'embrasser au creux de l'oreille. Je sens son vagin palpiter à nouveau. Je lève la tête et l'interroge :  
  
\- Deuxième round ?  
  
Elle rit.  
  
\- J'aime beaucoup ces dimanches matins avec toi mais je ne pense pas que l'on ait le temps pour un deuxième round…  
  
Je tends l'oreille, j'entends des petits pas dans le couloir. Effectivement, nous sommes à court de temps…  
  
\- Dommage ! Lui dis-je tout en me levant du lit pour lui envoyer sa nuisette et enfiler mon boxer à la hâte.  
  
\- Cinq… sourit-elle.  
  
\- Quatre…  
  
\- Trois…  
  
Je m'approche d'elle et lui embrasse le front.  
  
\- Deux… ris-je en entendant les pas se rapprocher inexorablement de la porte de notre chambre.  
  
\- UN !  
  
La porte s'ouvre en un fracas assourdissant.  
  
\- PAPA ! PAPA ! Nessie elle veut pas mettre les dessins animés ! hurle June avant de se jeter dans mes bras.  
  
\- C'est pas vrai papa ! S'offusque Nessie, notre fille ainée de cinq ans. J'ai dit je les mettrais après le petit déjeuner !  
  
\- Tu ne veux pas manger ma puce ? Demande-je à June, notre fille cadette âgée de quatre ans, tout en m'accroupissant pour lui embrasser le front comme je venais de le faire avec sa mère.  
  
\- Si ! Mais je veux tu fais des pancakes ! Explique-t-elle.  
  
\- MAMAN ! Pleurniche notre dernière qui arrivait à peine.  
  
Mary vient tout juste de fêter ses deux ans et ne court pas aussi vite que ses sœurs ainées. Son doudou en main et sa sucette en bouche, elle va se caler dans le cou de Bella.  
  
\- PAPA !  
  
\- Oui Nessie ?  
  
\- J'ai faim !  
  
Les quatre femmes de ma vie me regardent implorantes. Elles sont toutes très affamées visiblement. Vu le déploiement intensif d'œstrogènes dans la pièce, je ne peux que battre en retraite et aller préparer mes fameux pancakes !  
  
\- Allons-y alors mes princesses !  
  
La nouvelle entraine un déferlement de cris de joie. Nessie, June et Mary quittent la pièce aussi vite qu'elles étaient entrées. Je peux les entendre courir jusqu'à la cuisine. J'en prends la direction également mais je m'arrête juste sous le chambranle de la porte.  
  
\- Bella ?  
  
\- Oui Edward ?  
  
\- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon histoire.  
  
J'attends sa réaction. Elle fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir.  
  
\- Le Prince charmant Edward et la déesse Bella se marièrent. _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ , lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
\- Beaucoup trop d'enfants si tu veux mon avis, rit-elle tout en caressant son ventre qui commençe à s'arrondir pour faire de la place à notre futur bébé.  
  
Nous nous sourions tendrement. Nos regards suffisent à exprimer tout notre amour et notre bonheur.  
  
\- PAPAAAAA ! ! ! Râlent Nessie et June ensemble.  
  
\- J'arrive les filles ! Hurle-je en direction de la cuisine.  
  
Je me retourne vers Bella.  
  
\- Pourvu que ce soit un garçon cette fois ! Lui dis-je sérieusement tout en pointant son ventre du doigt.  
  
Bella lève les yeux au ciel en riant, s'approche de moi pour me prendre la main et m'entrainer à sa suite dans la cuisine.  
  
Le dimanche matin est définitivement mon moment préféré de la semaine !  
  



End file.
